


a small deal.

by koemijan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff I think, Not a reader insert, OOC maybe, azul ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koemijan/pseuds/koemijan
Kudos: 3





	a small deal.

"you want to form a contract with me?" azul raised an eyebrow, gaze fixed on the creature settled on his lap, somehow "distracting" him from his work. shrimp nodded in response, fingers fiddling with the male's tie. 

"i wish for azul to take care of himself even better."

ah, of course... his seashell would utter something like that. not that surprising, yet he still found it endearing. it wanted him to take a break once in a while. a stressed boyfriend of an alien was definitely a big no according to it.

"...and what do i get in return?" he questioned, even if he already knew the answer.

"kisses!" it beamed at him, showing off the tiny fangs.

"how many?"

"lots...!"

"more than before?"

"ba-boom-billion times more than before!"

"it's a deal." chuckling at its' silly statement, he pulled its' waist closer to him before placing a soft kiss against wendell's lips, making it release a faint giggle. "that's your down payment, love."


End file.
